


Orange

by CassTrash



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Orange

Orange; one of the many hues of autumn.

It was the colour that you and Castiel loved the most when it came to autumn, the two of you loved going out for coffees at the closest diner – though he doesn’t need to drink – and sat at the furthest table away from everybody else so you could watch the leaves fall to the ground.

Castiel would beg you to go for walks through the streets or the nearby forest so you could enjoy the atmosphere while it lasted, at first you declined claiming you were too exhausted but he could easily persuade you into almost anything within a matter of seconds.

Your fingers would be interlocked with his as you tread on the different coloured leaves laying on the dirt trail throughout the forest, your eyes looking up at the bright orange leaves that had yet to fall and join the others.

You and Cas would spend the night before Halloween carving different faces and designs into pumpkins just for kicks. When Halloween came you stayed indoors all night in your bed with your ghost themed blanket and watched as many scary movies as you could think, with orange coloured and scented candles lit over on your desk; giving off an orange glow.

If anybody was to ask either you or Cas for your opinion on the colour orange, you were positive that both of you would say that it was a gorgeous colour that made the two of you feel warm and a little bit safer. 

 


End file.
